Superman
Are you man, or Superman? If you could ask the question, to Clark Kent, he COULD tell you, just Superman, surely though, that he was, very young in this, ageless not countenance, but ancient reckoning, and that here in some world, far removed from his own, did you think, or just some next step, in these eternal livings of an immortal god, this child god, surely, who was man never, but boy, but surely, Superman. That he could change your lives in these graces was at a grant, but that this was, is, Gohan, and here in a life far predating Krypton's annihilation, he could seek to undermine you, as you could be called Dabura, or sure, bleach the skin, the menace Darkseid, and so there in his worlds out beyond, these gods you could know legends of, Batman AND Superman, could live on this planet, here, and while one could tell you he was alien, and so powerful, it was the yellow sun you could fear most about him? The other, surely, was plainly mortal, but your own reckonings took no account, of what sorts of tools he'd invented himself, or that the color blue, this power core, was one of them, surely so did Superman invent the green element, for their lantern corps, and Batman, the blue, but surely where that this one life could be spared, and out in against that this was gone more in tu knowing less of these fates, here so cried, and that this could be granted grace, once in a while, that there were menaces facing Gotham, and so people in agonies, that Superman believed Batman was better weaponized against, and so this forever child, took to change himself, to learn how to bleed for a while, in this surest shifting of kung fu au lu, and tu know more about these worlds, we could study an epoch of Batman and Robin, spanning a hundred and fifty years, as these two most ancient immortals, tore apart the criminal minds of sicko kidnappers, rapists and torturers, and that this city Gotham, could be transformed by their own doing, was to start some other sage in your own life, but that Clark was Kalel, and Kalel was Gohan, and Gohan was never Dick Grayson? Never the boy wonder, you didn't think? Look at the ages you never had to wonder about in hatred, or surely, that once upon a time, each of these ancient gods could know their magic had to be, hidden, from friends like Darkseid was, and that this, was clear, by reckoning how many powers for torture Dabura had once had, so share about your worlds in some simple form of ecstasy, and believe that such a fiend is dead in final fatality, and that these magics rise, with you, so surely call what you could name in your own battles, across these ages, and come to understand something more powerful than any aspect of death, carnage or insurrection, something something sort of, this way out, something segue, look, Batman, doves! No, I tricked you, did you see? It's not an easy life, this one of a hero, forever, and maybe you didn't laugh, and that's okay, I'm laughing still, and it's not going to change, or surely that you could believe I'd never have mocked anyone, or had no idea how to end my awesome heroic speech just now, except to say, I've never had to stop being just a boy, and that you could look on a child in grace and stick up for him; "That kid could be Superman, for all you know, quit tellin' him to grow up."